


You're So Golden

by justdoityoufucker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdoityoufucker/pseuds/justdoityoufucker
Summary: Jason keeps running into the same brunet idiot and his oversized poodle on his morning runs. And Sandwich, his Weimaraner, is a fickle dog and enjoys dragging him over to sniff the poodle’s ass every morning, without fail.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	You're So Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittleuboa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleuboa/gifts).



> reupload of a previously posted fic.

Jason keeps running into the same brunet idiot and his oversized poodle on his morning runs. And Sandwich, his Weimaraner, is a fickle dog and enjoys dragging him over to sniff the poodle’s ass every morning, without fail.

Reyna just looks at him like he’s an idiot when he complains, says, “Look at it this way, Grace, dogs have tiny brains and they communicate a lot through smell. Sandwich isn’t trying to make you look like an idiot, he’s just checking the poodle out, and he does it every day because his memory is shit. Plus, you don’t need any help looking like an idiot, believe me.”

He isn’t really sure he believes her (and he tells her this) but he knows that she has had more dogs than him over the years, so if anyone would know, it would be her. He complains to Hazel, too, just in case, and from her experience of volunteering at three different humane societies she agrees.

That doesn’t mean it’s not annoying, he grumbles to himself as, once again, Sandwich pulls his arm nearly off in his haste to greet the poodle.

But, it helps that the other man looks embarrassed and that he finally says, after two full weeks of both of them being in risk of falling on their faces due to their dogs, “Hey, sorry about Tipper, she’s very energetic.”

“I could say the same,” Jason tightens his hold in Sandwich’s leash, sticks out his other hand, “Jason Grace. This disaster is Sandwich.”

The other man shakes his hand, tips his head to the poodle, “Tipper, and I’m Percy—Percy Jackson. We live on the other side of the lake.”

Jason racks his brains, not having the best idea of the distances and names, “That’s quite a ways to run every morning.”

“Yeah, well,” Percy shrugs, kneels down to hold a hand out for Sandwich, “gotta keep in shape for triathlon season. We used to run in the evenings, but it’s too fucking dark, pardon my French.”

“It has been pardoned,” Jason gives Tipper a pat on the head, ropes Sandwich a little closer, “I have no doubt I will see you tomorrow.”

“Likewise,” Percy mock-salutes him, and they take off in different directions once more.

After a further week of stopping to let their dogs smell each other, Jason feels confident enough to blurt out an invitation to get coffee at the bakery, an invitation that Percy accepts.

Reyna is actually nice when she is introduced to Percy, and she doesn’t do anything horrible, like spike his tea with laxatives or arsenic. It maybe helps that Piper is wearing a very low-cut shirt and actually sweating while she pulls croissants out of the oven, and she gives Reyna suggestive eyebrow waggles whenever the other woman looks at her. So, really, Reyna isn’t nice, she’s just tongue-tied in front of her girlfriend.

A mistake that she makes up as soon as Jason is alone with her.

“Are you and poodle boy dating,” she asks, but the question comes out as more a statement of fact.

“No,” Jason replies, slipping behind the counter and replacing his coat with his apron and name tag. “We’re just,” he gets distracted by trays of eclairs needing to go in the oven, and when Reyna clears her throat meaningfully he finishes, “running buddies.”

And they are, they work up to five days a week running together, meeting at the beach near Jason’s apartment and completing a half-circuit of the lake that, more often than not, ends at the bakery so they can get fresh rolls.

Percy is easy to be with. Sort of stupid, yes, but also hilarious and just a nice person. He works at the veterinarian office that Jason doesn’t go to, likes his green tea with a stupid amount of honey in it, and stress-cooks. It doesn’t take long for Jason to realize that he’s sort of infatuated with the man.

Which Reyna instantly picks up on.

She makes suggestive comments that, thankfully, fly right over Percy’s head, and can’t seem to understand that they aren’t dating, no matter how much they start to hang out and how often Percy just stops by to see Jason. She can constantly jab at him, because she and Piper switch shifts when Piper’s dad visits, and as much as Jason has learned to tolerate large doses of Reyna, he’s close to straight up homicide when she suggests, for the 500th time (give or take), that Jason take Percy for a romantic boat ride.

Actually.

About a month after they start running together, Jason is pretty sure that they’re dating. It’s just—they have a regular dinner (Chinese takeout and watching hockey on Fridays), they get coffee basically every day, and he’s even met Percy’s mom, who he overheard telling Percy that they are very cute together.

He didn’t hear Percy’s reply, though, and he doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed or ecstatic. But Jason doesn’t think about that when they take their runs, just marvels at the frost that is beginning to show up in the mornings, the almost impenetrable silence that surrounds them and the dogs. They past another week tiptoeing around each other, and they’re almost getting better.

But then—a disaster. Thalia, Jason’s sister, comes to visit.

She’s only staying for a week, but she has planned out what she wants her and Jason to do every day, and Jason is pretty sure he is going mad before she even arrives. Thalia only gets to visit every year or so, but her annoying tendency to do things such as that makes Jason want her to not visit.

He has to pick her up from the airport in the middle of the night, but he’s wired enough that he wakes up at five for his usual run, and begs out of stopping by the bakery because he knows that Thalia is probably wondering where he is.

Thankfully, when he arrives back at his apartment, Thalia isn’t even awake. Jason carefully finds the hand-made schedules that she had brought and burns them in the closed bathroom while he takes a shower. When he leaves the shower, Thalia is barely awake, staring at the coffee machine as if she has never seen one before in her life. He clicks it on for her, makes himself some green tea and toasts bread enough for both of them.

Thalia manages fine on her own after that, and it is only after she’s showered and changed that she finds Jason (contemplating the yogurt in the fridge), grabs him by his shoulders, and demands in absolute panic, “Where did the schedule go?”

Jason does his best to look confused. “I don’t know. Are you sure you packed them?”

She looks around herself as if trying to remember, then wails, “I don’t know!”

So, they don’t have to stick to Thalia’s timetable, which is a relief because Jason does not want to go paintballing or any of the other things that she came up with. It allows him to show her around the city at his own pace, and they go to the art museum several times once Thalia hears that there is an art museum.

He doesn’t take her to the bakery, avoids even mentioning Reyna or Piper or Percy to her because, like Reyna, she pesters. But he enjoys her visit, and when he’s taking her to the airport for her red-eye he is actually quite sad to see her go, though it means that he can go back to work and actually see Percy’s stupid face again.

She hugs him at the terminal, promises to not stay away for so long, and is on her plane and gone.

When Jason returns to his apartment, he finds Percy sitting outside, Tipper draped across his lap, playing a game on his phone.

“Dude, can we please hang out, my mom is trying to make me eat all of the pickles that she made and I don’t hate pickles but if I eat any more I am literally going to puke,” Percy says, steamrolling over Jason’s welcome. “And the power’s out in my apartment.”

“No prob,” Jason pushes him aside so he can unlock the door and let them in.

They are in the middle of watching a hockey game and—at Percy’s insistence, the man is obsessed with cooking—trying to make Hawaiian-style malasadas, when Jason drops a set of measuring spoons on the floor.

He recovers them and washes them off, his heart beating a little fast when he asks, “Hey, Perce?”

“Mm?” Percy starts the oil heating on the stove, doesn’t turn but Jason can tell he is listening.

“Are we dating?” Percy drops the oil thermometer. “Sorry, if that was weird,” Jason says, tries to measure out nutmeg, “uh, Reyna has been convinced that we’ve been dating since before the first time we stopped at the bakery.”

Percy turns then, and Jason stops an errant giggle that bubbles up as he smears flour all through his messy hair. “I mean, my mom and stepdad think we are, too,” he says, and his cheeks are a little red and his next statement is nervous, “and, uh, I mean, I would like if we were dating.”

Jason drops the measuring spoons again. He doesn’t pick them up. Percy looks nervous until Jason breathes out, “Yesssss.” Then, he just looks a mix of confused and hopeful. “Hell yes I want to go out with you.”

And Percy almost knocks the pot of oil into the lit gas burner when he goes in for a hug.

(Reyna almost immediately knows, but Percy and Jason do their best to absolutely gross her out, and she never speaks of their relationship with anything except respect after that)

(Thalia, on the other hand, Jason forgets to tell)


End file.
